


Home

by Apparentlynotreallyfinnish



Series: Rhink ficlets [3]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 20:29:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18431528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish/pseuds/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish
Summary: A tiny ficlet about Rhett and Link barbecuing in the rain.





	Home

The air was heavy with the scents of fresh rain and sizzling meat. Link drew in the sweet mix of it and tried to enjoy at least a little part of his Saturday night. The rain was tapping on the umbrella Link was holding. It rarely rained in California. But it had been raining for two days now. And Rhett had still been determined to go ahead with the planned night of barbecue. Somehow, Link had wound up as a designated umbrella holder. Everyone else was inside, warm and dry. Link kept glancing at the inviting light that illuminated the back patio. He was starting to shiver. The umbrella was too small, and Link had tried to position it so that it covered the whole grill and Rhett. Link’s shoulder was already drenched. 

“We really didn’t have to do this today.” Link whined to Rhett who was meticulously handling the meat; turning it this way and that, according to some divine guidance that was lost on Link.

“I promised you barbecue.” Rhett said. 

“Me? I would have been fine with whatever.”

“When are you ever fine with whatever?” Rhett chuckled. Link huffed, indignant. Sure, he was a bit picky eater sometimes, but they could have just ordered pizzas or Chinese. He shifted a little, trying to get closer to Rhett and the protection of the umbrella. As he moved his hand tipped a little and a rivulet of water drops splashed the coals making an angry hiss.

“Hey! Be careful. Don’t get rainwater on our food. It’s LA water, has to be full of disgusting stuff.” Rhett chastised him.  
“I’m getting wet.” Link explained and still edged closer, trying to hold his hand steady. His body pressed slightly against Rhett. He was so warm.

“Oh, poor baby. It’s just water.” 

“So, it’s ok for me to get disgusting stuff on me but not our food?”

“Well yeah, I’m not gonna eat you. Unless you ask me nicely.” Rhett laughed and turned to wiggle his eyebrows at Link. 

“Ha, ha. Very funny.”

“Yes, thank you. I know I am.”

“You’re obnoxious.” 

“Oh, you love it.”

“Whatever.”

Rhett put down the tongs he’d been using and picked up the package that Link had eyed curiously when they set up the grill. Rhett had just wagged his finger to Link and said it was a surprise.

“And now for the piece de resistance!” He announced with a flair and opened the box to reveal a carefully padded glass jar. It looked familiar to Link. 

“Is that…?”

“Yeah.” Rhett answered giddily. “Your dad’s barbecue sauce. I had it overnighted.”

“Seriously?”

Rhett just nodded enthusiastically with a widest grin.

“That’s really cool. But you shouldn’t have gone in all this trouble for some Saturday night barbecue.”

Rhett’s face fell a little. Link’s stomach dropped and he hurried to save the situation his mouth was getting him again.

“I mean it’s great. Don’t get me wrong. Thank you, Rhett.”

“You don’t remember what day it is today, do you?” Rhett asked turning to Link and pressing their bodies closer together. It was almost imperceptible, but Link noticed. He always noticed how Rhett’s body was in relation to his. Rhett’s hooded eyes studied down at Link. His gaze was soft and a slight smile danced on his lips. Link suddenly felt like he didn’t remember how to breathe. 

“Uh…should I?” Link managed to get out. His wet shoulder was forgotten, all he felt was a crushing heat.

“It’s the anniversary of our move here. Eight years, man.”

“Oh.” Link felt a bit silly. He’d forgotten. They always did something to commemorate it.

“You forgot.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok. Do you like your gift?”

“I love it. You brought home to me.”

“That’s fitting, don’t you think? Since you’re my home, Link.”

Link blushed as Rhett enveloped him in a bear hug. They stood like that for a long time. Listening to the rain.


End file.
